Dia
by Akashiki Kazuyuki
Summary: Levi tak pernah tahu, bahwa di dalam hutan belantara itu, tersembunyi seorang gadis cantik yang akan menjadi tambatan hatinya kelak.


Di sebelah barat kota Tokyo, disana terdapat hutan belantara dengan pepohonan lebat dan tak sedikit binatang liar. Meski masih terdapat binatang liar, konon katanya di hutan tersebut terdapat berbagai jenis serangga langka yang kalau dijual harganya bisa mencapai ratusan juta. Tak banyak orang yang mau menapaki kakinya untuk lebih masuk ke dalam hutan karena nyawalah yang menjadi taruhan mereka. Padahal kalau kita menapakinya sedikit lebih ke dalam, maka kita akan menemukan sebuah rumah kecil dari kayu yang terletak dipinggiran sungai kecil.

Tak banyak yang tahu tentang rumah pondok itu. Hanya segelintir orang saja yang mengetahuinya tapi mencoba menutup mata. Dulunya rumah pondok itu ditinggali oleh seorang gadis berumur 19 tahun. Tapi sekarang rumah pondok tersebut sudah ditempati sepasang suami istri yang baru menjalani kehidupan mereka.

.

.

.

' **Dia'**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin by Hajime Isayama**

 **This Story by Akashiki Kazuyuki**

 **Pairing : Levi** **x** **Mikasa**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Humor, Romance, Drama**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, straight, typo yang bertebaran, EYD berantakan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu…

"Tidak,"

"Ayolah Levi, kau tak pernah ikut dengan ekspedisi ini. Aku tak mau hanya berdua saja dengan Erwin dan istrinya akan cemburu kepadaku."

"Hah? Ekspedisi?" lelaki yang namanya dipanggil dengan Levi mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Ya kami bertiga menyebutnya seperti itu," kacamata yang dikenakan wanita berambut cokelat itu bersinar. Levi sudah tahu jelas kegilaan wanita itu pada hal-hal yang disukainya.

"Konyol," lelaki itu berjalan kembali ke meja kerjanya. Mengacuhkan segala ajakan pada hobi mereka. "Hanya karena Mike sedang berhalangan, bukan berarti kalian bisa mengajakku begitu saja,"

"Ayolah Levi, kau ingin liburan musim panasmu akan berakhir dengan sia-sia dengan kau membersihkan apartemenmu,"

Levi tak mendengar. Pura-pura lebih tepatnya. Dirinya sibuk kembali mengetik laporan yang belum terselesaikan. Atasannya Keith Sadis sudah melirik mereka sedari tadi. Levi tak mau dirinya ikut-ikutan terkena ampas diakhir bulan gajinya terpotong secara tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

Yah, bilangnya sih Levi tak mau ikut, tapi akhirnya ia luluh juga. Ditelepon Hanji yang ke 117 lebih tepatnya Levi akhirnya mengatakan, "Iya, aku ikut," diikuti dengan teriakan girang sang penelpon di seberang. Tentu saja keningnya mengerut sebal. Temannya itu benar-benar gila dan tak tahu diri menelponya berulang kali pukul dua dini hari.

"Akhirnya anggota kita pas tiga orang."

Levi merengut kesal. Mengacuhkan bawaan Hanji yang kelewat banyak, padahal mereka hanya ingin mencari kumbang langka di hutan.

"Hanji, kau yakin hutan ini aman?" Tanya Levi sambil melirik temannya yang lain yang berambut pirang klimis yang sedang sibuk membaca strategi penangkapan kumbang. Strategi yang tolol menurut Levi.

"Tenang saja, instingku ini selalu benar," Hanji berkata penuh percaya diri.

Levi mengedarkan pandangannya. Sedikit sangsi dengan perkataan yang Hanji lontarkan. Ya kapan sih temannya itu dapat dipercaya.

Mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam hutan. Tak lupa Hanji menjatuhkan beberapa butir beras dengan alasan agar mereka tahu jalan keluar. Melupakan bahwa masing-masing diantara mereka memegang GPS di tangannya.

Mereka menyusuri hutan dengan Levi berjalan sedikit menjauh di belakang dari Erwin dan Hanji. Karena memang pada mulanya dirinya tak memiliki niat untuk mengumpulkan serangga, kumbang atau sejenisnya. Tak peduli jika serangga-serangga yang mereka tangkap itu harganya ratusan juta. Dirinya hadir disini hanya sebagai pelengkap saja diantara mereka.

Waktu sudah berjalan kurang lebih empat jam. Masing-masing kumbang yang sudah berhasil mereka tangkap mereka masukkan ke dalam kotak persegi yang terbuat dari kaca. Levi menengadah ke atas. Melihat gelapnya malam tanpa sinar rembulan. Jangan tanya kenapa mereka memasuki hutan untuk mencari kumbang pada malam hari. Ini semua adalah rencana dari Erwin yang katanya kalau mencari kumbang di malam hari kumbang jadi lebih mudah terlihat. Tak tahu ini fakta atau asal bicara. Mulutnya sedikit menguap menahan kantuk, untunglah besok hari libur.

"Levi, awas!"

Levi yang tak fokus, terkejut mendengar teriakan Hanji yang berlari ke arahnya dengan membawa jaring. Dirinya yang belum sempat menghindar langsung bertubrukan dengan cukup keras dengan Hanji.

"Duh, duh, duh," Hanji jatuh terduduk sambil memegang kepalanya. "Levi?"

Tapi tidak dengan Levi. Karena pijakannya yang tidak cukup rata, Levi jatuh terguling ke tanah. Kaki kirinya terkena ranting-ranting yang cukup tajam hingga mengeluarkan darah. Ditambah dengan gesekan bebatuan dan tanah membuat kakinya terluka tambah parah.

Hanji dan Erwin buru-buru menghampiri Levi yang terluka. Hanji panik. Lebih panik daripada yang terluka. "Kau sih Levi, berdiri di depanku," bukannya minta maaf, Hanji justru ngomel-ngomel. Levi menggeram sambil menahan erangan sakit akibat lukanya yang terbuka lebar. Erwin sibuk membuka ransel besar Hanji mencari sesuatu yang bisa menghentikan darah Levi. Tapi ia tak menemukan apapun. Hanya menemukan kotak-kotak kaca dan makanan serangga disana. Hanji beralasan tak pernah ada yang terluka selama tiga tahun ini mereka melakukan ekspedisi pencarian kumbang, makanya ia tak menyiapkan obat ataupun perban.

Disaat mereka memutuskan untuk membopong Levi berdua (Erwin menolak menggendong Levi sendiri, karena meski pendek badan Levi tergolong berat), disanalah seorang pemburu cantik kebetulan lewat di depan mereka. Pemburu itu menawarkan diri untuk membawa mereka ke rumah sahabatnya yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

Pemburu itu mengantarkan mereka bertiga ke sebuah pondok kecil yang dihuni oleh sahabatnya. Dia menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi kepada mereka bertiga hingga mengapa ia membawanya kemari. Setelah itu mereka dipersilahkan untuk masuk ke dalam. Meski dalam keadaan terluka, Levi masih bisa dibuat tercengang karena masih ada gadis cantik tersembunyi yang tinggal di hutan ini. Ternyata rumor yang dikatakan Hanji sebelum mereka masuk ke dalam hutan tadi benar adanya. Levi menyesal tak mempercayai Hanji. Salahkan mengapa Hanji sering berbohong kepadanya.

Gadis cantik bernama Mikasa itu dengan lincah mengobati kaki Levi yang terluka dan membalutnya dengan perban. Kemudian mengatakan kaki Levi bisa cepat pulih jika diistirahatkan selama seminggu.

Levi langsung jatuh cinta kepadanya. Cinta pada Mikasa betapa ia cantik dan sekaligus melihat kelincahannya mengobati lukanya sebagai seorang perempuan. Erwin juga demikian. Tapi Levi langsung menyikutnya. Mengingatkan sahabatnya kalau ia sudah memiliki istri. Hanji menggerutu melihat tingkah kedua temannya. Mengatakan bahwa semua lelaki sama saja kalau sudah melihat yang cantik dan yang putih mulus. Hanji sendiri lupa, bahwa tak ada lelaki yang mau naksir padanya bukan karena itu semua, melainkan gara-gara ia bau jarang mandi.

Pagi itu juga Levi menyuruh Hanji dan Erwin untuk pulang lebih dulu. Tidak perlu menunggunya hingga kakinya kembali pulih. Beralasan agar istri Erwin tidak terlalu cemas. Padahal alasan sebenarnya agar ia bisa hanya berduaan dengan Mikasa di pondok kecil. Naif memang.

Awalnya Mikasa merasa tak nyaman jika hanya berdua saja dengan Levi. Sasha sudah pulang setelah kenyang dengan sarapannya. Ia canggung karena tidak biasa berduaan saja dengan seorang lelaki. Sebagai inisiatif mengurangi kecanggungan diantara mereka, Levi menyuruh Mikasa untuk mandi pagi dengan alasan kebersihan. Mikasa merasa terhina karena menyangka lelaki itu mencium bau badannya. Dan detik itu juga rasa canggung Mikasa terhadap Levi menghilang.

Sudah lima hari berlalu dan sudah lima hari itu pula Mikasa jadi rajin mandi pagi-pagi. Mikasa keluar setelah menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit di dalam kamar mandi dan mendapati pondok kecilnya bersih mengkilat begitu ia keluar. Mikasa merasa terkagum-kagum sekaligus menyesal karena meski luka yang dialami Levi cukup parah, Levi masih mampu bebersih dengan secepat kilat. Seharusnya ia tak menawarkan dirinya menginap disini selama seminggu.

"Bahan-bahan yang kau miliki sedikit sekali. Aku hanya bisa masak seadanya,"

Mikasa menoleh, mendapati Levi kini dengan lincahnya memotong sayur-sayuran untuk disajikan dan dimakan berdua.

"Sepertinya kakimu sudah baik-baik saja," Mikasa mendekat sambil memperhatikan kaki Levi yang sudah bisa digunakan untuk berdiri.

"Aku masak menggunakan tangan. Bukan menggunakan kaki,"

Mikasa hanya menggumam tanpa menjawab. Ingin rasanya mencoba menendang kaki Levi untuk mengetes apakah kakinya sudah sembuh atau belum. Sekaligus pelajaran karena sudah berbicara kasar kepadanya.

.

.

.

Levi pergi setelah dua minggu berada disana. Waktu menumpangnya lebih lama daripada waktu yang diizinkan Mikasa dengan alasan kakinya masih sakit. Sekarang kakinya sudah cukup pulih untuk dibuat berjalan. Mikasa mengantarnya sampai perbatasan hutan. Menatap kepergiaannya tanpa kata.

Dalam waktu dua minggu bersama Mikasa, Levi sedikit banyak mengenal tentang Mikasa. Termasuk tentang ketakutannya bertemu dengan orang baru. Mikasa pernah memiliki masa lalu yang kelam. Dimana ia dibawa ke kota dan hendak dijual oleh orang yang dicintainya kepada para penjahat. Semenjak selamat dari kejadian itu, Mikasa tak mau lagi kembali ke kota. Kadang-kadang Levi bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri, kenapa Mikasa tak takut kepadanya ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu?

Sebulan kemudian Levi kembali, bukan untuk sekedar mengucapkan terima kasih ataupun untuk berbalas budi. Tapi untuk melamarnya. Mikasa menerimanya tapi dengan syarat bahwa Levi harus mau tinggal di tempat ini setelah mereka menikah. Ternyata Mikasa juga jatuh cinta pada Levi dalam waktu singkat. Sedangkan Levi sendiri merasa ragu untuk mengiyakan permintaan Mikasa mengingat dirinya bekerja disalah satu kantor di pusat kota. Perjalanan dari kantornya ke hutan ini saja sudah memakan waktu tiga jam.

Pada akhirnya perjanjian mereka buat. Levi akan tinggal di sini, di pondok kecil itu, tapi selama setahun, hanya untuk membuat Mikasa terbiasa dengan kehadiran orang lain. Selanjutnya ia akan membawa Mikasa ke kota. Mikasa mengiyakan.

.

.

.

Ternyata tak hanya cantik dan pintar mengobati luka, Mikasa juga sangat pandai dalam memasak dan menggunakan pedang. Setiap pagi-pagi sekali Levi hendak berangkat ke kantor, Mikasa sudah menyajikan sarapan untuk dirinya di atas meja makan. Sedangkan Mikasa sendiri mulai menyibukkan dirinya berlatih pedang dengan sahabatnya, Sasha.

Terkadang di hari Sabtu atau Minggu, Levi mengundang beberapa temannya untuk main ke rumahnya. Itu semua ia lakukan agar Mikasa tak takut dengan orang baru. Sebagai tambahan ia tak pernah lagi mengajak Erwin kesini karena takut Erwin benar-benar suka ke Mikasa.

Levi juga melakukan sparing dengan Mikasa dalam beladiri ketika ada waktu luang. Ia sampai terkagum-kagum dengan istrinya karena mampu menyeimbangi dirinya dalam bela diri. Levi merasa memiliki istri yang sempurna kalau saja Mikasa tak mudah sekali ngamuk kalau Levi menegurnya rumahnya belum bersih. Standar kebersihan Levi memang ketat sih.

Dan yang terakhir, Mikasa juga seorang pencemburu. Jangankan main sama wanita, Levi bermesraan dengan sapu dan gagang pel terlalu lama saja Mikasa sudah melihatnya penuh amarah. Faktanya Mikasa melotot kepadanya bukan karena cemburu, tetapi merasa tersindir karena ia baru saja membersihkan tempat yang sedang dibersihkan Levi tepat satu jam yang lalu.

.

.

.

Sebelas bulan berlalu. Tinggal satu bulan lagi seperti yang mereka sepakati bahwa mereka akan tinggal di kota. Lambat laun Mikasa mulai cemas. Cemas dengan dirinya sendiri dan juga dengan Levi. Malam ini Levi pulang telat. Melanggar jam malamnya. Hal yang tak pernah Levi lakukan selama sebelas bulan ini. Mikasa merasa gelisah.

Dulu, semenjak kejadian naas yang dialaminya, ada satu hal yang Mikasa tak suka dengan sifat orang kota. Yaitu mereka yang mengucapkan janji tapi mereka pula yang melanggar. Mikasa pernah mengalami ini lima tahun yang lalu. Dan orang yang melakukan itu terhadapnya adalah orang yang dulu ia cintai. Semenjak itu Mikasa mengucapkan janji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tak mudah mempercayai orang semudah dulu. Tapi janji yang ia tanam pada dirinya itu ia langgar begitu ia bertemu dengan Levi.

Mikasa merasa Levi mengkhianatinya. Sama seperti orang-orang sebelumnya yang coba Mikasa percaya. Tapi pada akhirnya ia jatuh ke jurang yang sama. Mikasa sedikit berharap, mungkin Levi bisa membawanya dari segala permasalahannya. Dari segala ketakutannya terhadap orang-orang kota.

Pintu berderit, Mikasa tidak perlu memastikan bahwa Levi telah pulang. Pun Levi juga tidak mengatakan ucapan 'aku pulang' nya yang biasa. Ya mungkin Levi hanya terbawa suasana waktu Mikasa menolongnya dan terbesit bahwa ia jatuh cinta padanya.

Mikasa mencoba menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mencoba meredamkan segala amarahnya. Ini sudah biasa. Mikasa sudah terlalu biasa untuk dikhianati. Mikasa meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Tak disapanya Levi meski sekedar untuk menawarkan makan malam. Ini sudah terlalu larut. Mikasa yakin Levi sudah makan malam dengan teman-temannya atau mungkin dengan wanitanya.

Sedangkan Levi sendiri tahu Mikasa marah padanya semenjak ia mendiami dirinya tepat ketika masuk ke dalam rumah. Levi tahu ia melanggar jam malamnya. Ia ingin menghubungi Mikasa, tapi tahu bahwa istrinya tak memiliki handphone. Punya pun percuma karena pasti tak ada sinyal, mengingat mereka tinggal di hutan.

Levi mencoba mendiami Mikasa dulu. Membiarkan punggung Mikasa menatapnya di kala tidur. Ia tahu Mikasa perlu diberi waktu sendiri jika sedang kesal.

Hanya saja kemarahan Mikasa tak hanya berlangsung malam itu. Pagi ketika mereka sarapan bersama, Mikasa tak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Hanya terdengar dentingan sumpit dan mangkuk saja pagi itu. Mikasa tak juga mengantar keberangkatannya pagi itu. Levi tahu bahwa ia harus segera menjelaskan kesalahannya kemarin malam.

"Mikasa, maafkan atas keterlambatanku kemarin." Levi mencoba memulai berbicara ketika malam itu mereka hendak tidur.

"Tak apa, sudah biasa," Levi menaikkan kedua alisnya. Mengingat bahwa kemarin malam ia terlambat pulang untuk pertama kalinya.

"Maukah kau mendengarkan ceritaku mengapa aku pulang terlambat?"

"Tidak mau, tidak perlu. Aku sudah lelah dengan ini semua. Dan aku ingin segera tidur."

"...Oke," Levi akhirnya berujar, mencoba mengalah. Sejak ingin menikahi Mikasa, Sasha sudah memperingati Levi sebelumnya bahwa Mikasa adalah orang yang keras. Hanya sedikit orang yang mau bertahan di sebelahnya. Termasuk dirinya. Pandangan Levi sedikit miris melihat Mikasa berbalik badan kembali memunggunginya seperti kemarin malam.

Dua jam berselang, dua orang di kamar tersebut sudah tertidur pulas. Mikasa bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Sedikit mengerang kecil awalnya. Dan terakhir berujung teriakan keras. Mikasa terbangun sambil terduduk dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Menoleh ke samping mendapati Levi mengintip kondisinya dengan membuka sebelah kelopaknya. Kemarahan pada Levi tiba-tiba menghilang. Mikasa beringsut mendekati tubuh Levi yang tertidur.

"Aku bermimpi buruk," Mikasa tiba-tiba berujar. Mendekatkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Levi yang terbungkus piyama.

Ada gumaman pelan jawaban dari Levi bahwa ia mendengarnya.

"Kau tak ingin mendengar cerita dari mimpiku?"

Levi membuka kedua mata seutuhnya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, "Tadi kau tak mau mendengar ceritaku. Sekarang kau memintaku untuk mendengar ceritamu?"

Tak ada balasan lagi dari Mikasa. Levi tahu ucapannya barusan justru menambah api kemarahan Mikasa.

Ranjang berderit. Tanpa perlu Levi membuka kembali matanya ataupun menoleh ia tahu Mikasa beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Ke kamar mandi."

Levi menghela napas kasar. Wanita dan segala sifat egoisnya itu benar-benar melelahkan.

Selang lima menit Mikasa kembali menaiki kasurnya. Levi bisa mendengar Mikasa menghela napas berat hingga beberapa kali. Bergerak gelisah semenjak Mikasa tadi bangun dari mimpi buruknya.

"Apa ceritanya?" Pada akhirnya Levi kembali bertanya. Mungkin saja dengan Mikasa menceritakan isi mimpi buruknya, dirinya bisa kembali tenang dan Levi bisa melanjutkan tidurnya. Besok pagi ia harus kembali berangkat kerja.

"Tidak jadi. Aku sudah lupa,"

Levi terkekeh, "Kau terlalu sentimentil, Mikasa,"

Mikasa tak menanggapi. Levi merasakan kasurnya sedikit bergoyang karena Mikasa membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Levi – _lagi._

Mikasa mencoba memejamkan mata, namun baru beberapa detik, mata itu kembali terbuka merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang menghinggap di atas kepalanya. Mikasa mendongak, Levi sudah duduk di sisi kepalanya sambil membelai rambutnya.

Levi berharap, belaian pada kepala istrinya bisa meluapkan segala amarah yang Mikasa punya kepadanya. Sesungguhnya Levi sudah terlalu lelah bertengkar sepanjang hari dengan Mikasa.

"Aku kembali memimpikan bahwa aku akan dijual," Mikasa mulai membuka suara.

Gumaman pelan Levi berikan bertanda ia mendengarkan. "Kau tahu, betapa takutnya aku ketika beberapa penjahat itu mendekati diriku yang terikat. Dan ketika salah satu dari mereka menyentuh lenganku, aku berteriak keras. Terbangun dari mimpi buruk itu dan mendapati dirimu ada di sebelahku."

"Kau hanya terlalu takut memikirkan kota. Bisa kubilang kau mengalami trauma. Tapi hal di mimpi burukmu itu takkan lagi pernah terjadi, karena aku akan selalu menjagamu di sisiku,"

Mikasa diam beberapa saat. Tangannya terangkat ke atas menghentikan aktivitas Levi yang membelai kepalanya. Ia sedikit menengadah ke atas, melihat langsung manik biru milik suaminya. "Levi, kau baru saja pulang terlambat kemarin kau tahu," nada Mikasa memperingatinya.

Levi balas menatap manik abu Mikasa. Tangannya yang sempat terhenti kembali melanjutkan belaiannya pada kepala Mikasa. "Bulan depan aku resign dari tempatku,"

Levi tahu manik Mikasa membola begitu kata-kata sebelumnya ia lontarkan.

"Bos tempatku bekerja memintaku untuk menyelesaikan semua tugasku sebelum aku keluar. Aku berpikir, mungkin dengan lembur, aku bisa menyelesaikan perkejaanku lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya. Tapi mendapati reaksimu yang seperti kemarin, aku tak lagi mencoba untuk kembali lembur."

Levi mengubah posisinya dari duduk menjadi berbaring di sebelah Mikasa dengan tangan masih terus membelai kepala istrinya, Levi menjelaskan penyebab keterlambatannya kemarin. Mikasa hanya diam. Tapi ia mendengarkan dengan jelas apapun perkataan yang dilontarkan suaminya.

"Aku ingin membuat sebuah kedai teh di tempat tinggal kita yang baru nanti. Aku akan selalu bisa menjagamu dikala itu. Tak hanya itu. Aku juga akan mengajarimu cara berinteraksi dengan orang banyak nantinya, jadi kau tak perlu takut lagi dengan orang yang tak kau kenal,"

Dalam hati Mikasa mendesah lega mendengar apa yang dikatakan suaminya. Ia terlalu berprasangka buruk sepertinya.

"Tinggal sebulan lagi ya," gumamnya pelan.

"Ya, sebulan lagi perjanjian itu dan aku akan membawamu segera ke kota,"

Mikasa tersenyum, mendekatkan dirinya lebih dekat dengan Levi, mencari kehangatan sehangat yang ia bisa.

"Sepertinya wajahmu tak sabar untuk segera pindah. Ingin kubuat perjanjian waktunya jadi lebih cepat?"

"Tidak, tetap setahun, Levi. Dan aku memang menantikannya,"

Levi mendekap Mikasa. Tak lama ia mendengar suara napas Mikasa yang beraturan. Sambil mengecup pelan kening Mikasa yang sudah tertidur, Levi ikut memejamkan matanya. Ikut menyusul Mikasa di alam mimpi sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ FIN ~**


End file.
